PJO Chatroom
by When It All Crashes Down
Summary: What happens when the PJO characters decide to get a chatroom? Find out next on the next episode of Survivor! Go the **** away announcer!
1. Chapter 1

**When It All Crashes Down: Hey, it's meh! **

**Alter Ego: U DON'T KNOW MEH!**

**WIACD: What? Alter Ego calm down seriously-**

**Alter Ego: AHHHHHHH LEAVE ME ALONE TO DIE!**

**WIACD: Ooookay, I do not own Percy Jack-**

**Alter Ego: I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE**

**WIACD: Screw it**

* * *

><p><em><strong>SeaweadBrain has logged in<strong>_

_**WiseGirl has logged in**_

_**Sparky has logged in**_

_**SupremeCommanderOfTheAgro2 has logged in**_

_SeaweedBrain: Hey guys! Wasssss uppp?_

_WiseGirl: Percy, shut up, you're gonna make my whole computer have red underlined things_

_Sparky: Hey why is my chatname Sparky? It used to be LightningDude101, WTH who did this!_

_**BeautyQueen has logged in**_

_BeautyQueen: Why is my chatname this?_

_Sparky: NOOO, WHY IS MY CHATNAME THIS! D:_

_WiseGirl: With deduction it should be Leo_

_SupremeCommanderOfTheArgo2: UH OH!_

_**SupremeCommanderOfTheArgo2 has logged out**_

_SeaweedBrain: Annabeth! With ur scary smartiness u made Leo log out u *Greek swear*_

_WiseGirl: Again with the red lines?_

_BeautyQueen: i'm going to get Leo back! BRB_

**_RepairBoy has logged in_**

_RepairBoy: Piper, I gonna kill you so bad and melt you and then Ima go and turn you into lipstick for Drew and then take the lipstick back and turn u into a toilet and go to the bathroom and has Jason lightning yous and stuffs and like kill ur bads! _

_WiseGirl:... now I have green lines :(_

_IHATEDREW: Well, Leo, you're fault (WOOT NEW CHATNAME)_

_JasonIsSoCool: Yeah, LEO! (Changed meh chatname)_

_SeaweedBrain: Stop agreeing with ur gurlfriend Jason_

_JasonIsSoCool: I, uh.. GAH!_

**_JasonIsSoCool had logged out_**

_IHATEDREW: Percy, you made Jason leave! I'm gonna go get him now_

**_IHATEDREW has logged out_**

**_GoatMan has logged in_**

**_IDoNotApproveOfPercy has logged in_**

_IDoNotApproveOfPercy: Hello, Annabeth. Are you still dating Percy?_

_WiseGirl: MOTHER, YOU'RE EMBARRASSING ME!_

_SeaweedBrain: HELP CHOKING! AHHHHH_

_WiseGirl: MOTHER ARE YOU CHOKING HIM!_

_IDoNotAprroveOfPercy: Fine, he's stopped choking. I hate Aphrodite._

_SeaweedBrain: WOAH! UR MOM SUX!_

_RepairBoy: Wut?_

**_zeusTHEalmightyGOD has logged in_**

**_BEAUTIFULgoddess has logged in_**

**_ReynaPerson has logged in_**

_GoatMan: I want food... lots of food_

_ReynaPerson: Huh?_

_BEAUTIFULgoddess: You and Juniper are so cute!_

_zeusTHEalmightyGOD: Where is Jason?_

**_JasonIsSoCool has logged in_**

_JasonIsSoCool: Piper and Jason here. Don't bother us, we're making out._

**_IDoNotApproveOf Percy has logged out_**

**_WiseGirl has logged out_**

**_SeaweedBrain has logged out_**

**_GoatMan has logged out_**

**_ReynaPerson has logged out_**

**_RepairBoy has logged out_**

**_BEAUTIFULgoddess has logged out_**

**_zeusTHEalmightyGOD has logged out_**

_JasonIsSoCool: I didn't mean you all leave. D:_

**_JasonIsSoCool has logged out_**

**_MammaEarth has logged in_**

_MammaEarth: Who wants fresh baked cookies?_

_MammaEarth: Hello?_

_MammaEarth: You're making me cry!_

_MammaEarth: WHY DO I ALWAYS COME IN AT THE WRONG TIMES_

**_MammaEarth has logged out_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Some of you guys think this is funny? I'm not funny! Am I? Whatever... ALso I have a PJO fanfic for the peoples that have read Son of Neptune**

**WIACD: Okay! I do not own Percy-**

**Percy: HI CRASHY! AND OF COURSE YOU DON'T OWN ME!**

**WIACD: What the hell! How did you get here?**

**Percy: Oh look a sword, let's play with it *swings it***

**WIACD: NO PERCY DON'T SWI~~~~**

* * *

><p><em><strong>CookieMonster has logged in<strong>_

_CookieMonster: Me, want, cookie!_

**_SeaweedBrain has logged in_**

**_GoatMan has logged in_**

**_IHATEDREW has logged in_**

**_RepairBoy has logged in_**

_RepairBoy: OH chiz! ITS TEH COOKIE MONSTER, I LOVE YOU!_

_CookieMonster: Nom, nom, nom_

_SeaweedBrain: What the?_

_IHATEDREW: Holy smokes Leo!_

_GoatMan: Are cookie vegetarian?_

**_CookieMonster has logged out_**

_RepairBoy: YOU MADE M. COOKIE LEAVE!_

_SeaweedBrain: M. Cookie?_

_SeaweedBrain: What the fudge?_

_GoatMan: Mmmmm fudge._

**_JasonIsSoCool has logged in_**

**_WiseGirl has logged in_**

**_teh_oracle has logged in_**

**_p+j_fanclub has logged in_**

**_mtolympus has logged in_**

_WiseGirl: Ugh! It's the Percy Jackson fan club again!_

_WiseGirl: I'm so mad, I could use improper spelling and grammar!_

_p+j_fanclub: Dork_

_SeaweedBrain: HEY! DONT U EVA CALL ANNABETH DORK!_

_mtolympus: Why do we gods have even a chat?_

_IHATEDREW: Hia, jason!_

_JasonIsSoCool: Why don't I have a fanclub! D:_

_IHATEDREW: Umm, I kinda made one for, I MEAN it's NOT like I have a shrine or anything_

_p+j_fanclub: Oohhhh Percyyyyyyyyy._

_WiseGirl: I'm gonna kill you all now!_

**_WiseGirl has logged out_**

_SeaweedBrain: uHoh_

_p+j_fanclub: vx gbnaedmsfv zklxssq-0qew8)Q_Waµ _

_SeaweedBrain: What the heck?_

_teh_oracle: ummm..._

_mtolympus: It looks like my daughter has beaten up some girls.. ~Athena_

_mtolympus: Good for her ~Ares_

_JasonIsSoCool: That's never good_

_p+j_fanclub: Hello, it's Annabeth_

**_mtolympus has logged out_**

**_p+j_fanclub has logged out_**

**_WiseGirl has logged in_**

_teh_oracle: ... I hope no one weird comes in..._

_WiseGirl: Meh..._

_RepairBoy: Let's all sing for Annabelle_

_IHATEDREW: It's Annabeth, Leo_

_RepairBoy: Who the heck cares?_

_SeaweedBrain: Com'on guys!_

_SeeweedBrain: IT"S FRIDAY, FRIDAY, GOTTA GET DOWN ON FRIDAY, EVERYBODY'S LOOKING FORWARDS TO THE WEEKEND, WEEKEND!_

**_RebbecaBlack has logged in_**

_RebbecaBlack: HEY GUYS, DID YOU HEAR. I HAVE A NEW SONG CALLED SATURDAY. WANNA HEAR?_

_WiseGirl: ARGHHHHHHHHH_

_IHATEDREW: Oh gods help me!_

_JasonIsSoCool: Ahhhhhhh, ITS THE MONSTER FROM THE DEEP! HE IS HERE_

_RebbecaBack: WHO ARE U CALLIN A HE?_

_SeaweedBrain: Well, we though you were a he right?_

_RebeccaBlack: NOW YOU MUST PAY! IT'S SATURDAY! SATURDAY, GOTTA SMELL THE TV ON SATURDAY, MAKE A BAGEL AND EAT IT, EAT IT! BAGELS ON SATURDAY._

_WiseGirl: ARGHHHHHH KILL THE BEAST!_

_teh_oracle: flee! Flee! FLEE!_

**_teh_oracle has logged out_**

**_WiseGirl has logged out_**

**_SeaweedBrain has logged out_**

**_IHATEDREW has logged out_**

**_JasonIsSoCool has logged out_**

_GoatMan: Would you make a good snack?..._

_RebeccaBlack: WHAT! NO!_

**_RebeccaBlack has logged out_**

_GoatMan: Awww, nutz_

**_GoatMan has logged out_**

**_MammaEarth has logged in_**

_MammaEarth: Who want mud pie?_

**_10 minutes later..._**

_MammaEarth: Hello?_

**_TIME JUMP!_**

_MammaEarth: I have cookies?_

_MammaEarth: YOURE ALL MEANIES_

**_MammaEarth has logged out_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! I FINALLY BOTHERED TO MAKE ANOTHER CHAPTER! I'M SO LAZYYYYYYYYYYYYYY. This is shorter and umm you know not as funny  
><strong>**BLEGGGGGGGHHH**

**5 minutes later...**

**Wait what am I doing again?**

* * *

><p><strong>MagicPuppies has logged in<strong>

**WiseGirl has logged in**

WiseGirl: MagicPuppies has logged in is improper. It's HAVE logged in, ugh!

MagicPuppies: GRRR!

WiseGirl: Go away Percy, stop making accounts! Last time you made PornStar101!

MagicPuppies: Hey how the heck do you know that!

WiseGirl: Your IP address

MagicPuppies: *Insert Greek Swear*

**Elmo has logged in**

MagicPuppies: IT'S ELMO I WANNA HUG HIM AND KISS HIM AND PLAY WITH HIM AND THEN HUG HIM AGAIN!

Elmo: DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA ELMO'S WORLD! DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA ELMO'S WORLD! DA DA DA DA DA, DA DA DA DA! ELMOOOOOOOO'SSSSSSSSSSSSS

WiseGirl: I seriously need a break from this chatroom

MagicPuppies: YOU SHALL DIE BY THE HANDS OF POOP!

WiseGirl: Yup, I need a break

**WiseGirl has logged out**

MagicPuppies: WAIT DONT LEAVE ME ALONE WITH ELMO! HE'S A CANNIBALLLLLL!

**RepairBoy has logged in**

RepairBoy: CANNON BALL! SWEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTT!

**IHATEDREW has logged in**

IHATEDREW: No you dumb*swear* cannibal. As in they eat humans. Durrrrrrrrrrr.

IHATEDREW: Wait if Elmo eats humans, then what does Barney do?

MagicPuppies: Make gifts for kids around the world?

RepairBoy: That's SANTA CLAUS!

MagicPuppies: I'm claustrophobic

**teh_oracle has logged in**

teh_oracle: You're afraid of Santa? Damn boy I thought you defeated stinking Kronos. AND YOU AFRAID OF SANTA STINKIN' CLAUS!

MagicPuppies: I feel as if my stupidity has rubbed off on everyone.

**GoatMan has logged in**

GoatMan: SANTA? WHERE!

MagicPuppies: GO THE *swear* AWAY FATTY!

GoatMan: You hurt my feelings!

**GoatMan has logged out**

**WiseGirl has logged in**

WiseGirl: Why are you so mean to him?

MagicPuppies: GO AWAY ATHENA!

Wiseirl: ?I'm not even Athena?

MagicPuppies:

MagicPuppies: jsgdfkfaezwbdxe

RepairBoy: What the?

the_oracle: What the?

RepairBoy: Jinx!

MagicPuppies: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH~~~

**Chat has disconnected **

* * *

><p><strong>Not as funny as my other chapters... Meh I dont care.<strong>


End file.
